Conventionally, there has been desired a technology for testing and verifying in a short time whether a server or the like operates in the same manner as before maintenance (whether a functional aspect or a performance aspect is degraded); after the maintenance, a patch is applied, firmware is updated, a virus definition is updated, and the like with respect to the server or the like. Also, there has been desired a technology for extracting data in a predetermined period (which may be a failure period or the like) from capture data of a system operation in a service (hereinafter, simply called “actual capture data”), and for confirming a reproduced operation. Furthermore, in a case of migration of a server system (related to a server integration from physical servers into a virtual server, migration to a cloud server, and the like), instead of stopping an actual server which is currently working, there has been desired a technology to test in a short time whether an operation is performed at a server of a migration destination similarly to a current operation.
For that purpose, a technology exists in that received time data when a request message is received are acquired and retained, a sending time of communication data is determined based on the received time data being retained when a communication simulation is conducted, and the communication data are simulated based on time information. Also, a load test system is known in which circuit switching and an element of packet switching are included in a base station which includes a High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) function, so as to perform a load test at both sides (refer to Patent Document 1).